


white chocolate mocha

by tinkersoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkersoo/pseuds/tinkersoo
Summary: In which a coffee is placed on top of Junmyeon’s desk every morning and Junmyeon can’t for the love of his life figure out who the culprit is.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Everyone, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	white chocolate mocha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iteunmul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iteunmul/gifts).



> Happy birthday wonderful human @iteunmul my enabler, motivator, and all things sweet. It's been years since I last finished a fic. This is not even a proper fic, and my writing has gotten so rusty it's sad. But I hope to write more again someday with you cheering me on. 
> 
> Note: The title has no correlation whatsoever to the story, but it's iteunmul's favorite drink to order in Starbucks!

Junmyeon pushes his glasses up his nose as he uncaps the cup. He squints as steam rises from the dark liquidy substance. Quickly, his vision fogs, and he has to remove his glasses and set it down on the table. He throws his back to the chair, ignoring its tiny squeak of protest as he hums, deep in thought.

It’s the fifth time this week, and the tenth time this month, that he enters his office to find coffee on top of his table. And it’s still only the twelfth of February.

The first time it happened, Junmyeon was too frazzled to even pay it any mind. In fact, he only began to wonder about it when he realized that half of the cup is already sitting warmly somewhere inside his tummy.

The next day and the next next day, Junmyeon was a little suspicious, but to be completely honest he couldn’t resist a good cup of coffee when it’s so chill outside.

But by the fourth day, Junmyeon’s delayed sense of paranoia finally kicks in together with childhood memories that involves his brother Jongdae getting food poisoning and his mother warning him a thousand times over to not accept food and drink from strangers.

Junmyeon bites on his thumb.

What if it contains a micro amount of toxic substance that builds up inside his body and gradually lead him to an early death? What if it is drugged and Junmyeon gets framed for consuming them? What if... just... what if?

Setting the coffee aside, Junmyeon opens his drawer and pulls out a clean empty notebook.

**Suspect #1**  
Name: Kim Minseok  
Age: 31  
Occupation: Head of the Legal Department of Kim Corporations  
Notes:  
⁃ Shares my surname  
⁃ Shares my parents  
⁃ Shares my siblings  
⁃ Fine. He is my brother

“What is it,” Minseok says, sounding as exasperated as he looks. “Stop staring and use your words.”

Junmyeon almost pouts because Minseok makes him feel like he is three instead of thirty. He stops himself in time to move forward on his plans. “Nothing. Do you wanna grab coffee after lunch?”

Minseok brows furrow as if Junmyeon just invited him for baby milk and not coffee. “You drink coffee?”

**Suspect #1 Kim Minseok - _Eliminated._**

**Suspect #2 and #3**  
Name: Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin  
Age: 29, 27  
Occupation: Co-Head of the Business Development of Kim Corporations  
Notes:  
⁃ Brothers  
⁃ My brothers  
⁃ Usually goes to work after lunch. Unless...?

The clock reads 08.31 AM when Junmyeon clocks in for work. He’s earlier today than any other day, and the office is still mostly empty by the time his elevator dings open on the 12th floor.

He makes sure to give the office a sweeping glance as he makes his way to his room. There are two ladies fixing their makeup beside each other, looking equal parts sheepish and surprised when Junmyeon passes by them with a polite smile. But otherwise, the floor is clear.

He taps his card onto the security pad and his eyes immediately zooms to his table, on top of which a cup of coffee is already sitting. Smack in the middle lest he spills, just like usual.

Junmyeon whips his phone and immediately speed dials to 2. On the bazillionth ring, it’s finally picked up.

“Jongdae, where are you?” Junmyeon asks, still eyeing the cup of coffee from a safe distance of over four metres.

“Hhmrhpm?” 

Junmyeon pulls his phone away from his ear and checks the receiver to make sure it’s Kim Jongdae and not Dying Whale. It is Kim Jongdae.

“Jongdae?”

“Fuckya Jmyeon it’s 8 fuckin AM. ‘M out.”

**Suspect #2 Kim Jongdae - _Eliminated._**

Junmyeon speed dials to 3, but Jongin never picks up. He did, however, message him. Four hours later.

> **Kim Jongin The Fourth**  
>  [12.01]  
>  Whats up  
>  Was sleepin
> 
> [12.02]  
>  Im not late  
>  I swear  
> 

**Suspect #3 Kim Jongin - _Eliminated._**

**Suspect #4**  
Name: Byun Baekhyun  
Age: 29  
Occupation: Head of the Financial Department of Kim Corporations  
Notes:  
⁃ Swings by the office every single day  
⁃ Not sure if relevant but he is dating Kyungsoo

“What’s that you’re holding?” Junmyeon swiftly pulls his glasses from where it’s been hanging on his collar and puts it on.

“This?” Baekhyun questions, gesturing to the drink carrier in his hand. “One matcha latte with soymilk and no sugar and one strawberry frappucino,” Baekhyun recites almost mechanically, like the sole purpose of his life is to place this exact drink order.

Junmyeon hums when he finds the familiar dark green logo, squinting at Baekhyun. “We don’t have Starbucks nearby.”

“Soo only drinks matcha so we drive downtown every lunchtime,” Baekhyun shrugs. “I don’t even know if they sell it across the street.”

The cup of coffee Junmyeon has been receiving is from across the street and not from Starbucks.

**Suspect #4 Byun Baekhyun - _Eliminated._**

**Suspect #5**  
Name: Do Kyungsoo  
Age: 28  
Occupation: Secretary to the CEO of the Kim Corporations (my secretary)  
Notes:  
⁃ Probably not him  
⁃ Worth trying tho

“Soo,” Junmyeon looks up from his stash of documents to look at Kyungsoo, who is buried in even more paperwork than he is.

“Yes?” Kyungsoo mirrors the action, staring straight at Junmyeon with eyes so dead that Junmyeon feels like he has to halt his personal project to ask more important questions. 

Swallowing his doubt and a little bit of fear, Junmyeon tries to ask, as casually as possible, “When was the last time you ordered your own coffee?” 

“Before dating Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo answers curtly.

Junmyeon presses his lips together in thought. “Three years ago, then.”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo replies.

**Suspect #5 Do Kyungsoo - _Eliminated._**

**Suspect #6**  
Name: Park Chanyeol  
Age: 29  
Occupation: Head of the Communication Department of Kim Corporations  
Notes:  
⁃ New recruit  
⁃ Is almost always out of office  
⁃ Is allergic to coffee???

“Soo,” Junmyeon tries his luck again.

“Hmmm,” is Kyungsoo’s response. There is a little bit of irritation behind it, but if Junmyeon keeps it short and sweet he is sure Kyungsoo wouldn’t mind.

“Chanyeol is allergic to coffee, right?”

Kyungsoo stares at him squarely, as if wondering the level of importance and significance this question has to their task at hand and weighing the risk of socking Junmyeon in the face during work hours. He seems to have come to terms with it because he says, “Yes. He can’t stand the smell of it either.”

“Okay,” Junmyeon replies.

**Suspect #6 Park Chanyeol - _Eliminated._**

**Suspect #7**  
Name: Oh Sehun  
Age: 27  
Occupation: Se

Junmyeon sighs.

This is going nowhere.

“Sehun.”

“Yes, sir,” Sehun answers, sounding like the polite employee he definitely isn’t as he sucks on the bright red lollipop Junmyeon had bribed him with.

“I’m just going to ask you point blank,” Junmyeon begins, his expression a mix of firm determination and a lot of exhaustion.

“Is this about the coffee on top of your table?” Sehun asks, popping the lollipop off his mouth and twirling it around. 

Junmyeon blinks. “Wait, how do you know?”

Sehun blinks. “Wait. You don’t know?”

**Suspect #7 Oh Sehun - _Pending._**

**Suspect #8**  
Name: Zhang Yixing  
Age: 30  
Occupation: Head of the International Relations of Kim Corporations

“So you’re saying.” Junmyeon is trying his best to sound calm and composed. “That it’s been Zhang Yixing all along?!” He is not very successful.

“False,” Sehun declares. “It’s been me all along.” He points his lollipop at Junmyeon. “Under Yixing’s orders.”

“And everyone is in on it?” Junmyeon clutches on his head. “Why did no one tell me?”

Sehun blinks. “But it’s supposed to be obvious?”

“How is it supposed to be obvious?” Junmyeon asks.

“When did your arranged marriage with Yixing come through?” Sehun asks.

“Last day of January,” Junmyeon replies. “Best day of my life.”

“Right. And when did the whole coffee thing start?” Sehun cocks his head.

“First day of— oh my God.” Junmyeon buries his head on his arms and whimpers. “Oh my God.”

**Suspect #8 Zhang Yixing - _Apprehended._**

“Xing,” Junmyeon calls out.

“Hmm?” Yixing turns on the car heater and turns to Junmyeon, his dimple showing as he smiles sweetly. “Safety first, babe,” he says as he pulls on Junmyeon’s safety belt to fasten it. Junmyeon is not the type of person to forget wearing his seatbelt, but it’s become a habit ever since he started flirting it up with Yixing last year.

“Xing,” Junmyeon tries again. “Were you the one who left coffee on my desk every morning?”

“Nope,” Yixing says, popping the ‘p’ as he does. “I mean yes, but I asked Sehun to do it for me,” he continues. “I’m in the Seocho-gu branch most days, so I thought it’d be better to have Sehun deliver it to you. Why?”

Junmyeon’s sigh as he sinks deep into his seat is one of the truly defeated. “Nothing.”

Yixing laughs, and it’s melody to his ears. “Whatever you say, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to Chanyeol who I did dirty in this fic, I ran out of both idea and time. I will maybe, maybe not come back to this one day.


End file.
